fsulis3267fandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey Nunberg
Early Life Geoffrey Nunberg was born in June 1945. He served as a principal scientist at the Xerox Palo Alto Research Center from the 1980's to 2000's. Maria Arjona Career Geoffrey Nunberg has spent most of his career devoted to information studies. Presently Nunberg works for the School of Information at UC Berkeley in California. At UC Berkeley he serves as an American Linguist were he does research work and writing in semantics and pragmatics. He has researched written-language structure in modern and post-cultural forms as well as contributing to text classification research. More relevant to today, Nunberg has spent time researching the social and cultural significance of new, present technologies. On top of that he is still teaching two courses as a full adjunct professor, History of Information and Concepts of Information. Nunberg’s career in information studies started in the 1980’s when he began work with the Xerox Palo Alto Research Center. He worked there until 2001, making his way up to the position of Principle Scientist. There he worked developing new linguistic technologies. During his time with Xerox he taught at the University of California in Los Angeles, University of Rome and at the University of Naples. During his tenure at these schools he contributed more research work and writing to multilingualism and language policy. Outside of his full time career, Geoffrey Nunberg serves as the emeritus chair of the usage panel for the American Heritage Dictionary. His research has allowed him to write for numerous publications such as the Los Angeles Times and the Washington Post. Nunberg has been the expert witness in multiple legal matters involving linguistics. He has been a top contributor to the world of linguistics research and as such, has earned himself the award of the Linguistic Society of America’s Language. Contributions Geoffrey Nunberg served as a major scientist at the Xerox Palo Alto Research Center during the 1980’sand 1990’s. Nunberg now works as a linguist and professor at the UC Berkley College of Information. Geoferry Nunberg has written many books, his book “Going Nucular” was named one of the ten best nonfiction books by Amazon in 2004. When Nunberg worked at Xerox Palo Alto Research Center he worked on the development of linguistic technologies. He has been doing a show on National Public Radio ''called “Fresh Air” since 1988. Geoffery Nunberg’s remarks have appeared in ''The New York Times, The Los Angeles Times, ''and ''The American Prospect. ''For his writing about language, Nunberg was awarded the Linguistic Society of America's Language and the Public Interest Award in 2001. Geoffery Nunberg has also been a witness to a variety of legal cases involving linguistic problems; one was for the American Indians versus the Washington Redskins. Geoffery Nunberg has clearly been one of the most respected linguists in the country for some time now. Working at the Xerox Palo Alto Research Center when it first started up shows that he has been around technology in computers since its beginning, therefore he clearly knows a lot about linguistics. The Xerox Palo Alto Research Center would probably be quite different if Nunberg had not worked there in its early days. Nunberg still continues to do national radio shows and write books/articles. The fact that he has been called onto multiple legal cases about linguistics and trademarks shows how much knowledge he has about these types of things. Geoffery Nunberg has showed in his contributions to Xerox, his books, and his articles/radio shows that he is one of the most knowledgeable people in linguistics and information science in the country. Max Galiana Publications & Patents * The Decline of Grammar(1983) *The Linguistics of Punctuation (1990) *Indexicality and Deixis (1993) *The Places of Books in the Age of Electronic Reproduction (1993) *Idioms (1994) With Ivan Sag and Thomas Wasow *Transfers of Meaning (1995) *The Persistence of English (1996) *The Future of the Book (1996) *Les langues des sciences dans le discours electronique (1996) *Automatic Classification of Genre (1997) With Hinrich Schütze and Brett Kessler *L'Amérique par la Langue (1997) *Systematic polysemy in lexicology and lexicography (1997) with Annie Zaenen *Lingo Jingo (1997) *Automatic Detection of Text Genre (1997) with Brett Kessler and Hinrich Schuetze *Will Libraries Survive? (1998) *Les enjeux linguistiques d'Internet (1999) *The trouble with PowerPoint(1999) *The Persistence of English (1999) *Will the Internet Speak English? (2000) *The Internet Filter Farce (2001) *The Way We Talk Now (2001) *Punctuation and Text-Category Indicators (2002) With Edward Briscoe and Rodney Huddleston, chapter of R. Huddleston and G. K. Pullum *Authoritativeness Grading, Estimation and Sorting (2002) With Francine Chen and Ayman Farahat *Do You Know What it Means to Miss New Orleans? (2002) *AuGEAS: authoritativeness grading, estimation, and sorting (2002) with Ayman Farahat and Francine Chen *The Pragmatics of Deferred Reference (2003) With L. Horn and G. Ward *Going Nucular (2004) *Indexical Descriptions and Descriptive Indexicals (2004) *Touched by the Turn of a Page(2004) *Talking Right: How Conservatives Turned Liberalism into a Tax-Raising, Latte-Drinking, Sushi-Eating, Volvo-Driving, New York Times-Reading, Body-Piercing, Hollywood-Loving, Left-Wing Freak Show (2006) *The Years of Talking Dangerously (2009) *Ascent of the A-Word: Assholism, the First Sixty Years(2012) Awards and Recognitions Researchers and scientists all over the world have recognized Geoffrey Nunberg’s exceptional work and publications. He has written scholarly articles set on a broad range of topics, which include information accessibility, the structure of written language, normative grammar, language policy, and the cultural implications of world digital technologies. Geoffrey Nunberg’s books regarding language include his most famous one, ''The Way We Talk Now. It contains a collection of short, pithy essays regarding the effect language has on our concurrent culture. A few of these essays are loosely based from his segment on NPR. ﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽hy NPR. NPR segment. y based from his NPR segment, "ge on ten great books of the year by Mercury News of San Jose. p﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽hy NPR. NPR segment. y based from his NPR segment, "ge on ten great books of the year by Mercury News of San Jose. pIn 2004, this book was named one of the top ten best nonfiction books by Amazon. San Jose’s, Mercury News also featured it as one of the top ten great books of the year. The Boston Globe and the Chicago Tribune also listed it as one of the year’s greatest language books. In 2006, Geoffrey Nunberg wrote a book titled, Talking Right: How Conservatives Turned Liberalism into Tax-Raising, Latte-Drinking, Sushi-Eating, Volvo-Driving, New York Times-Read, Body-Piercing, Hollywood-Loving, Left-Wing Freak Show, where he examines the infrastructure of communication between two political parties. The Washington Monthly named this book as one of the ten best books of the year commentating as “A terrific, fun, and well-researched book about how conservatives have honed the use of language in politics over the past few decades” (Drum, The Washington Post). In Nunberg’s book, The Years of Talking Dangerously, he goes into detail about general writing regarding language itself. He was awarded the Linguistic Society of America’s Language and the Public Interest Award in 2001. Critical Analysis & Interpretation Nunberg's publications in linguistics and computational linguistics include The Linguistics of Punctuation (CSLI-Chicago, 1990); "Indexicality and Deixis" (Linguistics & Philosophy, 1993); "Idioms" (with Ivan Sag and Thomas Wasow, Language, 1994); "Transfers of Meaning" (Journal of Semantics, 1995); "Automatic Classification of Genre" (with Hinrich Schütze and Brett Kessler, ACL, 1997);"The Pragmatics of Deferred Reference" (in L. Horn and G. Ward, eds., The Handbook of Pragmatics, Blalckwell, 2003); "Punctuation and Text-Category Indicators (with Edward Briscoe and Rodney Huddleston, chapter of'' R. Huddleston and G. K. Pullum, eds.''The Cambridge Grammar of English, ''Cambridge, 2002); "Authoritativeness Grading, Estimation and Sorting (with Francine Chen and Ayman Farahat, SIGIR 2002); and "Indexical Descriptions and Descriptive Indexicals" (in M. Reimer and A. Bezuidenhout, eds. ''Descriptions and Beyond, Oxford, 2004) Nunberg's publications on language policy and other language topics include "L'Amérique par la Langue" (Cahiers de Médiologie, 1997); "Lingo Jingo" (The American Prospect, July, 1997); and "The Persistence of English" (introduction to the sixth edition of the Norton Anthology of English Literature). Nunberg's publications on technology include "The Places of Books in the Age of Electronic Reproduction" (Representations, 1993), "Will Libraries Survive?" (The American Prospect, November, 1998); "Les enjeux linguistiques d'Internet" (Critique Internationale, 1999), "Will the Internet Speak English?" (The American Prospect, 2000), "The Internet Filter Farce" (The American Prospect, January 1-15, 2001) and the edited collection The Future of the Book (University of California Press, 1996). He is currently working on a book about language and civility in public life. In a whole, I could not describe each one without first reading all of it's text. However, he covers the topics of linguistics, computational linguistics, language policy and also has touched base with writing about technology. He is well reconized for his works. Application to IT or ITC Professionals Geoffrey Nunberg, as described above, is a very well respected and established linguist. Although a linguist is not an information scientist themselves, linguists are becoming an essential part of the information science world. This quote by Christine A. Montgomery of Operating Systems Inc. back in 1972 shows the relation best: “In theory, the relationship between linguistics and information science is clear and indisputable: information science is concerned with all aspects of the communication of information, language is the primary medium for the communication of information, and linguistics is the study of language as a system for communicating information.” It would appear that dating all the way back to 1972 it became obvious that with computer programs coming about, and new computer languages being developed, that these two fields would have to become intertwined. The break down and analysis of this information being processed into the computers was relevant to both fields but for so long these fields continued not to make use of the other until more recently. In Melanie Norton’s Introductory Concepts in Information Science: Second Edition, on p.37, it is shown that in the light of a metascience Information Science incorporates not only linguistics, but other sciences as well including computer science, math, engineering and more. With the technology current advancement rate, fields such as Artificial Intelligence will be drafting scientists from all these fields to be in the same work environment because they will need information scientists to help process and input all of this information safely, while linguists inspect and analyze these inputs. Sources Nunberg, Geoffery "Geoffery Nunberg" Geoffery Nunberg N.p., n.d. Web. 23 Sept. 2012. http://people.ischool.berkeley.edu/~nunberg/bio.html http://people.ischool.berkeley.edu/~nunberg/research.html Drum, Kevin. "The Washington Monthly." The Washington Monthly. N.p., n.d. Web. 16 Sept. 2012. . Editors, The. "Up Front." The New York Times. The New York Times, 20 Mar. 2011. Web. 16 Sept. 2012. . "MoJo Interview: Geoffrey Nunberg." Mother Jones. N.p., n.d. Web. 16 Sept. 2012. . Nunberg, Geoffrey N. "Geoffrey Nunberg." Geoffrey Nunberg. N.p., n.d. Web. 16 Sept. 2012. . "The Power Dynamics Behind The Phrase "My Boss Is Such An A--hole!"" Fast Company. N.p., n.d. Web. 16 Sept. 2012. . Montgomery, Christine A. (1972). Linguistics and Information Science. Journal of the American Society for Information Science, May-June, p.192-219. 9/22/12,<http://asis.org/Publications/JASIS/Best_Jasist/1972Montgomery.pdf> Nunberg, Geoffery "Geoffery Nunberg" Geoffery Nunberg N.p., n.d. Web. 23 Sept. 2012. Category:Career